Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Przelana krew
19 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Boahterowie *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Jeremi Rarity *Scarlett *Brandon *Irving Du Bois Opis Brandon prawie pomógł uciec Hemionie, jednak wszystko psuje Scarlett, która nakrywa ich razem. W tym samym momencie odnajdują ją Loren i Jeremi, którzy odkęcają sytuację. Gdy Loren poraz kolejny spotyka Buforda, chce sprawdzić co chłopak do niej czuje i udaje, że Jeremi to jej kolega. Konflikt między Izabelą, a Sophią znika. Fabuła Scatlett weszła do swojej sypialni. Gniew rozsadzał ją całą. W tak ogromnej złości przestała nad sobą panować i rzuciła się na przedmioty leżące na najwyższej półce. Rozładowywała napięcie wyżywając się na sprzętach. Niszczyła je, następnie zrzucając na podłogę. Gdy jednak zauważyła, że prawie zniszczyła jedno zdjęcie, jak najszybiej złapała je i oczyściła z kurzu. Złość od razu minęła gdy tylko popatrzyła na nie. Zdjęcie przedstawiało ją, jej męża, oraz ich starszego syna. Kobieta popatrzyła na to, po czym z oka poleciała jej jedna łza -Max... Tak miał właśnie na imię jej mąż i ojciec jej synów. Zginął dzień po narodzinach Brandona. Gdy patrzyła na te zdjęcie, przypomniała sobie wszystkie te zdarzenia. Ona i Max byli czymś w rodzaju „evil love”. Razem podbili trzy pierwsze planety drugiego układu słonecznego. Z początku, ona nie angażowała się w to, zwłaszcza, że on chciał na tym zakończyć ich „podboje”. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak gdy Max został znienacka zamordowany przez członka Ruchu Oporu, Scarlett poprzysięgła zemstę. Od tego momentu znana była jako najgroźniejsza dyktatorka, bez cienia współczucia. Przysięgła dokończyć dzieło męża i zawładnęła wieloma planetami skazując ich mieszkańców na cierpienie. -Żaden członek Ruchu Oporu nie ma prawa żyć-powiedziała odkładając zdjęcie-żaden... W tym samym czasie Jeremi, Loren i reszta grupy jechali statkiem kosmicznym szukając Fineasza i Ferba. Loren nagle wpadła na pomysł -Jeremi! -Zajęty jestem-nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi, w tym momencie prowadził pojazd -Nieważne, mam świetny pomysł! Zmieniamy kierunek. -Czekaj, co?! -Fineasz i Ferb dużo nam nie pomogą. Są całkowicie niewyszkoleni i nie potrafią posługiwać się bronią. Pojedziemy sami na Kan Siasivid i odbijemy tę całą pseudo Ziemiankę. -Dalej nie rozumiem po co chcesz ryzykować życie dla dziewczyny, którą ledwo znasz. -To bardziej skomplikowane. Tak czy inaczej, wyobraź sobie minę Buforda jak się dowie, że bez niczyjej pomocy uratowałam niebieską przed... -Ej, chwila czekaj moment, bo nie rozumiem. -Czego tym razem? -Jak to bez niczyjej pomocy? -Nie czepiaj się szczegułów. -Dobra, nieważne. Jeszcze jedno, kto to Buford? -Eee, znajomy. -Tiaa, jasne. -Przestań gadać, tylko zmień kierunek. -I tak jesteśmy niedaleko. Pojedziemy na skróty. -Wszystko jedno, byleby nam nie zabrakło paliwa. -Oto się nie martw. Przed wyjazdem tankowałem. -Więc lepiej patrz przed siebie. -Przecież wszystko widzę. -Raczej nie. Minołeś cel. -Zawsze musisz czepiać się szczegułów? Jeremi zawrócił kawałek i wkroczył w atmosferę planety. Po krótkim czasie wszyscy wysiedli. -Dobra ludzie-zaczął Jeremi-będziemy ukrywać się pod siedzibą Scarlett. Na ten czas przekazuję dowództwo Loren -Mnie?!-Loren nie kryła zszokowania-a niby czemu?! -Uważasz, że nie dasz rady? -Nie no, oczywiście, że dam-Loren w rzeczywistości nie była przekonana do tego pomysłu. Jeszcze nigdy nie dowodziła. -Bo ja nawet nie wiem po co tu jesteśmy. -Ale ja nie... -Oj, daj spokój. Jesteś moją siostrą, nie? Nasz ojciec dowodził armią, więc oboje mamy to we krwi. -W sumie masz rację, ale ja i tak to zrobię lepiej. -Niech ci będzie. To może zaczynaj. -Okej, ludzie!-Loren od razu świetnie poczuła się w roli dowódcy-idziemy pod siedzibę Scarlett. Ukryjemy się za murami, w razie czeko miejcie broń w gotowości. Wszystko jasne?-nieczekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała-super. Idziemy ludzie! Gdy niewielki oddział wyruszył w drogę, Hermiona i Brandon byli przy siedzibie matki chłopaka. -Naprawdę musimy tu być?-zapytała niepewnie Hermiona. Nie podobało jej się to, że jest w pobliżu miejsca z którego uciekła. -Zaufaj mi-mówiąc to nacisnął guzik, po czym otworzyły się ogromne drzwi. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się statek kosmiczny, którym niebieskowłosa miała wrócić do reszty. -Wow-tylko tyle potrafiła wydusić z siebie Vitorówna-niesamowite. -Prawda?-z twarzy Brandona zaczynał znikać uśmiech. Wiedział, że to są ostatnie chwile spędzone z nią. Ich spojrzenia poraz kolejny się spotkały-Hermiona, ja... Wiem, że znamy się niedługo, ale strasznie cię polubiłem i chciałem żebyś wiedziała, że.... Przerwała mu jednak kobieta wychodząca zza pojazdu. Oboje wpatrywali się w nią z przerażeniem. -Brawo synku-powiedziała z szyderczym uśmiechem Scarlett-doprowadziłeś ją prosto w moje ręce. -Że co?!-Hermiona z przerażeniem spojrzała na Branodona-Brandon, o co tu chodzi?! -Hermiona, ja nie mam pojęcia, przysięgam! -Strasznie to urocze, ale muszę wam to przerwać-mówiąc to, rudowłosa wyjęła z kieszeni ostry nóż-moje sługi są beznadziejne, więc sama muszę się tym zająć. Miałaś kiedyś wbity nóż w serce? -Mamo, nie rób tego!-w oczach Brandona zaczęły pojawiać się łzy -Brandon, potem o tym pogadamy. Teraz tylko... Tu niedokończyła. Ktość strzelił w nią pistoletem. Kobieta bez życia upadła zakrwawiona na Ziemię. -Mamo! Brandon podbiegł do matki, a Hermiona odwróciła się za siebie. Dostrzegła zza muru Loren, która wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie. -Loren? Co ty tu robisz?! -Inni na twoim miejscu powiedzieli by „dziękuję”, ale nieważne. Hermiona?!-Brandon spojrzał na swój dawny obiekt westchnień z wyjątkową wśiekłością. Cały był we łzach. -Brandon, przysięgam, że nie miałam o niczym pojęcia! -Więc to jest ta Ziemianka?-zapytał Jeremi -Też nie mogę uwierzyć, żeby była z ziemi. -Jak to nie masz pojęcia?! Twoi przyjaciele właśnie zamordowali moją matkę! -To nie moja wina, przysięgam! -Teraz radź sobie sama, nie chcę cię znać! -Brandon, ja... -Słuchajcie, bardzo to wzruszające, ale Herma, wiejemy!-mówiąc to Loren złapała ją za rękę, jednak niebieskowłosa nie ruszała się z miejsca. -Straże!-krzyknął Brandon. Od razu usłyszeć można było ciężkie kroki strażników -Dobra dziewczyny, wiejemy!-mówiąc to Jeremi złapał Hermionę za drugą rękę i wraz z siostrą siłą zaprowadzili iją do pojazdu, którym uciec miała Hermiona wraz z Brandonem. Za nimi wsiadła reszta grupy. Zanim jednak odlecieli, Loren wyjrzała zza drzwi i powiedziała szyderczo do Brandona. -Sorry młody, znalezione nie kradzione! Po tym szybko odlecieli, uciekając strażnikom. Po krótkim czasie byli już w przestrzeni kosmicznej. -Teraz już tylko znaleźć Buforda i resztę-mówiła Loren, po czym zwróciła się do Hermiony-a co tam u ciebie? Hermiona siedziała skulona w kącie cała we łzach. Była załamana. Wiedziała, że Brandon nigdy jej już nie wybaczy, jednak w dalszym ciągu coś do niego czuła. -Chyba nie jest zadowolona-stwierdził Jeremi -Właśnie uratowaliśmy ją od śmierci, czego ona jeszcze chce?! -A skąd mam wiedzieć? Może ma żałobę po Scarlett. -Jasne, uwaga, bo zaraz wyprawi jej uroczysty pogrzeb. -Jak myślisz, ludzie Scarlett zareagują jakoś? -Jeden z jej synów jest pełnoletni. Pewnie już odziedziczył władzę. -Czyli wciąż nie będzie spokoju? -Czy kiedykolwiek mieliśmy czas bez wojny? -Raczej sobie nie przypomnam. -Ale nie łam się, bo to nasze pokolenie uwolni nasz układ słoneczny. -Obyś miała rację. Słuchaj, widzę jakiś pojazd beznadziejnie stojący we wrzechświecie. Czy to przypadkiem nie.... -Buford! -A reszta? -Pewnie też tam są. -Powiadommy ich, żeby wylądowali na tamtej asteroidzie. -Zatrąb, a ja wyjżę przez okno. -A czy to trochę za bardzo banalne? -Masz lepszy pomysł? -W sumie nie. -No właśnie. W tym momencie Jeremi zatrąbił kilka razy, aż Sophie i Irving nie spojrzeli przez okno. -Co tu się dzieje?-zapytał zdziwony Irving. -Ej Buford!-krzyknęła Loren-i reszto! Buford od razu rozpoznał jej głos. Wypchnął Irvinga i spojrzał przez okno. Od razu ją rozpoznał. -Loren?! -Ok, zauważyli nas-powiedziała Loren do Jeremiego. Jeremi wylądawał na asteroidzie, po czym Fretka zrobiła to samo. Gdy tylko wysiedli, Loren i Buford pobiegli w swoją stronę i wtulili się w siebie. -Nawet nie wiesz jak za tobą tęskniłem-powiedział Buford wtulając się w dziewczynę. -Czyli to jest ten Buford?-zapytał z uśmiechem Jeremi-nie jest aż tak przystojny jak mówiłaś. -Przymknij się. -A kto to jest?-zapytał Buford -To Jeremi, mój-w tym momencie Loren zatrzymała się na moment i zastanowiła się-kolega. -Kolega?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Buford -Kolega?-powtórzył za nim z tym samym niedowierzaniem Jeremi. -Tak, kolega-powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem Loren. W tym samym czasie z pojazdu wysiadła Hermiona. -Hermiona?!-Sophie nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi -Jak widać-odpowiedziała z udawanym uśmiechem dziewczyna Sophie nie mogła powstrzymać radości i rzuciła się na przyjaciółkę. -Spokojnie, przecież żyję-powiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona. Gdy Adventórówna wypuściła już niebieskowłosą z uścisku, podszedł do niej Fineasz. -Fajnie, że żyjesz-powiedział rudowłosy -Też się cieszę. Izabela patrzyła na ten moment z niezadowoleniem. Bała się, że może zrodzić się międzynimi uczucie. -Nie łam się Iza-powiedziała do niej Sophie -O co ci chodzi? -Hermiona już nie jest zainteresowana Fineaszem. To widać. -A od kiedy jesteś dla mnie taka miła? -A wcześniej nie byłam? -Nie za bardzo. -Może troszeczkę mnie ponosiło. -Troszeczkę? -Chcesz się dalej kłócić, czy nie? -Nie ma sprawy. Zgoda? -Zgoda. Dziewczyny podały sobie ręce. Gdy wszyscy się już przywitali, Loren zaczęła mówić w kierunku wszystkich. -To jak, wracacie na Ziemię? -Jeżeli to nie będzie problem-powiedział Fineasz -Nie za bardzo. Jeremi? -Normalnie, to by nie był-mówiąc to, zaglądał do pojazdu ukradzonego Scarlett -O co chodzi? -Nasz skradziony pojazd ma małą wadę. Mało paliwa. Starczy, aby dojechać na Ziemię, ale nie, aby wrócić na naszą planetę. -To co robimy? -Jeżeli mogę się wtrącić-powiedział Fineasz-jeżeli chcecie, to możecie pomieszkać trochę u nas na Ziemi. -To niemożliwe-powiedziała Loren-musimy wrócić na naszą planetę, aby walczyć z nowym wrogiem. -Macie nowego wroga?-zapytał Baljeet -Tak na 80% -Gdy już będziemy na miejscu, zbudujemy wam teleporter-mówił z przekonaniem Fineasz-jeżeli tylko się zgodzicie... -Mi to w sumie przydałyby się wakacje-wtrącił się Jeremi-ale co zrobimy z nimi? -O nas się nie martwcie-powiedziała jedna z członkini grupy-złapiemy busa. Właśnie jedzie. Mówiąc to cała grupa wsiadła do kosmicznego auobusu. W Loren coś pękło. -Autobus?!Ej, zaczekajcie! Jednak nie zaczekali. Autobus odjechał bez nich. Loren z trudem powstrzymywała złość. -Dobra, jedziemy z wami na tę przeklętą planetę! -Super-powiedział radośnie Fineasz-chodźmy. Gdy wszyscy byli już w środku, Loren poraz kolejny przejęła stery. -Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego powiedziałaś temu chłopakowi, że jestem twoim „kolegą”? -Żeby był zazdrosny. -Nierozumiem. -Chcę wiedzieć w 100% co o mnie myśli. -To się nie uda. -Uda, ale współpracój ze mną. Pamiętasz jak pomogłam ci z Julii? -I tak nie jesteśmy już razem. -Ale byliście i to dzięki mnie. Masz okazję, żeby się odwdzięczyć. -Ale to i tak... -Cicho, siada obok mnie. -Ale... -Co tam Buford? -Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że jedziesz ze mną na Ziemię. -Długo tam nie zagościmy. Jak tylko wybudują nam teleporter, wracamy na naszą planetę. -I tak się cieszę. Mówię ci to będą dla ciebie niezapomniane wakacje! -Które będą trwać góra godzinę. -I tak będą niesamowite. -Jasne. -Ej, Hermiona-Sophie w dalszym ciągu nie dawała przyjaciółce spokoju-a co myślisz o Fineaszu? -A co mam o nim myśleć? -No czy dalej się w nim bujasz? -Nigdy się w nim nie bujałam. -A teraz? -Też nie. -Wiedziałam! -Brawo. -Wiem, jestem wspaniała. -Niech ci będzie, a co z tobą i Irvingiem. -Ostatnio nuda, w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. -To sobie go odpuść. -Jak to? -Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniam zrozumiałam jedno, jeżeli dwójka ludzi ma być razem, to uczucie między nimi pojawia się od razu i jest twarde. -Dobra, gubię się. Co ty robiłaś jak mnie nie było? -Nic specjalnego, ale wiesz. Poznałam takiego chłpaka i... -Już mi podoba ta historia! Czy byliście razem? -Nie. Na koniec się pokłóciliśmy. -A o co wam poszło? -Nieważne-Hermiona postanowiła od razu zmienić temat-ciekawe jak Loren poradzi sobie na Ziemi. -Pewnie nie powsztryma instnktu i zaraz zacznie wszystkich zabijać. -Możliwe. -Ale wiesz, powinnaś na nią uważać. -Niby dlaczego? -Ona się domyśla. No wiesz... -Domyśla się? -No. -Będę trzymała się od niej zdaleka. Poza tym nikt jej raczej nie wierzy, prawda? -Niby nie, ale przeciągnięcie na swoją stronę Buforda nie zajmie jej dużo czasu. -On jest zbyt tępy, żeby cokolwiek ogarnąć. -Ja na twoim miejscu i tak bym uważała. -Będzie dobrze. Już nic gorszego nie może się stać. Kategoria:Odcinki